New Beginnings Part 1
by reilert79
Summary: Chris tries to help David recover from his brain injury.


***Chris and David's Apartment***

It is Monday morning. Chris wakes up with her alarm, at 7. She has been off work for a week now, ever since David was beaten up by a murder suspect when he went to go meet with them. They have been taking it easy because David was told to, in order for his concussion and his skull fracture to heal. It has been a week of laying around and watching movies and making his favorite dinners and spending nights in the hot tub.

Chris gets up and gets in the shower. She gets dressed quickly- she chooses some black shorts, a teal spaghetti strap tank with a black lace racerback bralette. She towel dried her hair again, and went to wake David up.

"Morning, honey. We have to go to your doctor's checkup in about an hour."

He kissed her and then he headed to the shower while she headed to make them breakfast.

He joined her when he was dressed and they had a nice breakfast of his favorite, blueberry pancakes. She took the dishes to the sink when they were done, and then hurried and did her hair and makeup.

He got the paperwork ready to go to the doctor, and they headed out the door.

She drove since he hadn't been cleared to, and they arrived at the doctor's office in about 20 minutes.

***Dr. Watkin's office***

They walked into the office and David went to sit down while Chris signed him in. She filled out the paperwork, and as soon as she turned it in, they called them back. They were taken to exam room 2, and the nurse came in and took his vitals. She pricked his finger to get a blood sample, and then started asking them some questions.

"Since you were released from the hospital, have you had headaches, mood swings, changes in your behavior?"

"Headaches yes, but not bad ones. Alleve always took care of it. Mood swings, I would say no, not really. I was cranky when my head hurt. Chris, did you notice any changes in my behavior?"

She nodded. "I gave him 2 of those pills, the first few days that we were home. I think it was Dopamine. Both times I gave him that pill, I followed the instructions. It said to take it in bed, so I gave it to him in bed. And both times, the same thing happened. He would drift off to sleep a few minutes later, and then he would wake up, and he would be sexually aggressive, and while it was nice, it was intense. It was very different- he isn't usually like that. It was like there was no limit that he could get to that would satisfy him. And he also passed out exactly 10 minutes after it started, both times. Passed out cold, and didn't move the rest of the night."

David put his arm around Chris and kissed the side of her head. "I am so sorry, babe".

"It's not your fault, honey. No need to apologize". She kissed him back.

"Ok, well I have noted all of this for the doctor. So let's go do your x-ray, and then the doctor will come in to see you".

She took him for the x-ray while Chris remained in the exam room. A few minutes later, he was back, and they were waiting for the doctor to come in.

They were chatting about what to do the rest of the day when the door opened.

"Hi, I am Dr. Watkins". They all shook hands and then he pulled out the charts and x-rays.

"Your skull fracture looks very, very good. I am very pleased with that. However, I did see a spot that concerns me, so I am referring you to a neurologist. The nurse up front will help you make the appointment. As far as everything else, I am going to switch your medicines, so she will give you that prescription too. I want you to stay home the rest of the week, but after that, you are free to return to your normal lifestyle. You can try driving short distances for a couple of days, and then you can resume normal driving if you haven't had any issues."

"What about the spot?"

"Well, it is probably nothing. But I want the expert to tell you, instead of me trying to figure it out. I am pretty sure it's nothing, but it could be something, so I want you to have it checked out".

"Thank you".

"Call me if you have any questions, and I will see you in 2 weeks for a checkup".

They headed to the front desk, and the nurse gave Chris a card. They were scheduled for the neurologist appointment Wednesday at 11.

They headed to the parking garage, and then Chris handed David the keys. He happily hopped in the driver's seat, and started Chris' car.

"We need to stop at the pharmacy and drop off your prescriptions. I guess we could go grab lunch and then head home. What do you think?"

"Sounds great to me, babe". He leaned over and kissed her, and then they headed on their way.

They arrived back home about an hour later. They had picked up sushi for lunch, and then they went to the pharmacy to drop off the prescriptions. They pulled into the parking spot, and Chris looked at David.

"Anything special you want to do the rest of the day, honey?"

He pulled her closer to him and said "This oughta give you a hint". He kissed her passionately for a few minutes.

He put the car in park, and they got out and headed to the elevator.

They took the elevator to their floor, and then went inside. They ate the sushi, and Chris was putting the containers in the garbage. She started cleaning the dishes from breakfast and loading the dishwasher. David was texting his boss that he had to stay home another week. Just as she finished loading the dishwasher, David came up and embraced her. He started kissing her neck.

"What if we took one of our world famous bubble baths this afternoon? And maybe a nap afterwards?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Honey, those are things I like. We need to do things that you like, because you are the one that was injured."

"You are something I really like, babe. Ok how about this: hot tub and then you can give me a massage?"

"Deal". She kissed him and they headed to change.

He was getting the hot tub ready while she was picking out what suit to wear. She finally settled on a purple bikini top that really gave her good cleavage, and a pair of black bikini bottoms that were shimmery. She threw her hair up into a messy bun, and grabbed them two towels.

She headed to the kitchen to make them something to drink. She made him an Arnold Palmer and she made herself a club soda with lots of lime. Then she took the drinks and the towels outside to the hot tub, where she found him already in the hot tub. She set everything down, and started rubbing his shoulders. He was really getting into the massage, and then he suddenly stood up and turned around and kissed her, while he picked her up and brought her into the hot tub with him. She held on to him, and then when he sat down, she sat in his lap for a minute and kissed him.

"Babe, you really have set the bar, you know it? You take care of everything here, and me. You put up with my crazy work schedule, and then when I get injured you are right there by my side, even though I temporarily lost my mind. And even though I told you to get lost, you still came back when I remembered. Anyone else would have been long gone. And you have stayed home with me for the last 2 weeks with no questions. You put my needs ahead of yours always. Babe, I have no way to thank you enough or even show you how thankful for you I am. I love you so much it hurts, babe. I would be so lost without you". He kissed her several times.

"Honey, you are too sweet. I do these things because I love you. And I don't do nearly enough for you for all that you do for me. You got me through cancer, you got me through a broken leg, you tell me all the time how irresistible I am, you take me on wonderful, luxurious vacations…you spoil me all the time, and I am so thankful for you and all you do. And regardless of what the doctor says tomorrow, you and I are definitely going to get through it, I know it". She kissed him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

She climbed off his lap and sank down lower so the jets would work out her stressed spots real good.

They spent about an hour looking at the skyline and just chatting and talking. Both of them truly loved New York City.

"You ready to get out, honey?"

"Not just yet". He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. He yanked her bikini top down and sucked on her nipples as he squeezed her breasts. She nibbled on his neck and let out a low groan of pleasure.

He reached down and untied her bathing suit bottoms, and pulled them free. She reached down and untied his board shorts, and he pulled her closer to him. They had mad, raw, passionate sex in the hot tub, and then he stood up, holding her, and climbed out of the hot tub. She reached back and got their towels and then he set her down and she wrapped one around them.

"Why am I naked when you aren't?" She looked at him pointedly.

"We can fix that". He winked at her, and promptly took off his shorts, and they headed inside. She dried him off, and then he dropped their towels, and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom for round 2.

They fell asleep and slept 3 hours. Chris woke up and looked at the clock. 5:14. She got up and got her massage oils. David was still sleeping on his stomach, so she climbed on top of him and began to rub his back with oils. He woke up and realized what was going on, and started breathing heavily. She used medium to deep pressure, and really got the knots out. She rubbed his back for about an hour, and he fell asleep towards the end. She climbed off of him, and rolled him onto her lap and sat up behind him. She gave him a face and head massage, and he snoozed away. After she was finished, she eased out from under him, and put a pillow under him and then leaned down to snuggle with him for a little bit. After about 30 minutes, she kissed his cheek, and then got up and went to take a shower.

After she got out of the shower, she started making one of David's favorite dinners-caprese chicken. She also made his favorite rice- consommé rice, and she started cutting up veggies to sautee them.

She started a kettle of water boiling so that she could also make him his favorite peach tea. She was doing everything she could to keep her mind off the appointment that he had coming up on Wednesday. She couldn't let her mind go there, that it could be bad news. Or what they could be facing.

Right around the time dinner was done, David woke up, and came in to the kitchen.

"Smells good, babe!" He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around in his embrace.

"You feeling ok, honey?" She kissed him.

"I am fine, babe. I'm also starving- you got me to work up an appetite".

She kissed him. "How does Caprese chicken, consommé rice and sautéed veggies sound? With a glass of peach tea, of course."

"Babe...you are amazing. I don't deserve you but I am so glad you are mine". He kissed her and then helped set the table.

They ate, and then he helped clean up the dishes with her. After the kitchen was all clean, he turned to look at her.

"I have a surprise for you. Stay here until I get it ready".

"Ok".

She sat down on the couch and grabbed her phone.

She sent Mary Beth a text.

"Dr. cleared David to drive today, but he still has to be home this week. Furthermore, he found a suspicious spot on his brain x-ray, so we have to see a neurologist on Wednesday. We are trying to keep ourselves busy. I am torn, I want to come back to work so bad, but I also want to spend as much time with him since we aren't sure about what they are going to tell us on Wednesday".

Mary Beth responded. "Oh Chris. I hate to hear that. I know deep in my heart though, that David is going to be fine, just like I knew you were going to be just fine when you had cancer. Spend your time with him while you can, as we are all only here but for a season".

Chris sent a quick 'thanks' and then texted Bridgit and Lisa about a shopping date later in the week.

Lisa responded first- 'I am swamped with finals, but you guys go ahead and have fun. Love you Aunt Chris!"

Chris sent back a quick "Love you too!". Bridgit hadn't responded yet, but Chris knew she would at some point.

David came out and told Chris to follow him. They went into the bedroom, and he had about 25 candles all around the room, that were lit. He had the bed turned down, and he had their favorite music station turned on. He helped her change out of her pajamas, and then after she climbed on to the bed, he got in position to massage her. He started with her feet, and rubbed and lotioned her feet until she was completely relaxed. He did some deep tissue massage on her butt ,and then moved to her back and shoulders. He put the special aromatherapy oils that she loved, the ones that tingle when they penetrate your skin, on her shoulder blades and across the top of her back. For an hour, she got to totally relax while he rubbed all of her knots and got rid of all of her stress. She felt like a new woman.

After he was done, they snuggled up and watched some TV, and then made love again before they turned the lights out. In both of their minds, it was a for real, perfect day. But in both of their minds, they were dreading what was to come.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up around 7, and decided to let David sleep. She went and made coffee, and turned on the Today show in the den. She had her phone with her, and she laid down on the couch to watch the news. Bridgit texted back and said she didn't know- Charlie had kept her up all night, and really, all she wanted was a nap.

"If you want me to watch Charlie, so you can nap, I am more than happy to! You are more than welcome to come nap here too, in Miranda's bed".

"I will call you after lunch when I get off work. I just might take you up on that".

She went and started some laundry, and then she called the pharmacy and asked them to deliver David's prescriptions.

She was doing a workout DVD when he woke up and came into the den.

She turned it off. "Morning honey!". She kissed him and went and got herself a glass of water and a cup of coffee for David.

They lounged around reading the paper and having breakfast and watching TV for a while, and then Chris went and took a shower and got dressed. She put on some distressed jean shorts and a swing tank top. She switched out laundry, and changed the sheets on their bed. David took a shower and got dressed too, and came and found Chris in the laundry room.

"Can we relax today? Like maybe go up to the pool? Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, honey. Let me get changed and we can go, ok? You can pack the cooler with drinks and ice if you want."

She went to change, and picked her purple paisley top with black bottoms, and a nice lilac cover-up. She threw on her silver flip flops, and then got two floats out of the closet and the pump to blow them up.

She blew them up with David's help, and then she packed the pool bag with sunscreen and towels.

He carried the cooler, she carried the bag, and they each carried a float. The pool was 3 floors up, and since it was a Tuesday in the middle of the week, they had the entire place to themselves.

There was a family pool, and also an adult's only pool. They chose the adult's only pool for privacy, and it also had the most sun.

David spread their towels out, and Chris got out the sunscreen. She did his back, and then he did hers. They climbed into the pool, and got on their floats. Chris got them both a water bottle out of the cooler. They floated while holding hands and just relaxed.

After about 30 minutes, Chris got off the float so that she could go under. As she came up, David was right there and had gotten off his float too. They wrapped their arms around each other, and moved against the wall. There was an underwater step there, so they were able to sit in the water together.

Chris started looking at herself. "I am so white! I want to be dark….ugh it's so frustrating". David kind of chuckled. "Babe, you are smokin' hot!"

"But is my chest dark enough? I don't like my boobs unless they are dark, David. I put sunscreen on to protect myself, but I still don't like them unless they are really dark".

"I love your boobs, regardless of what color they are. I love you, babe, the whole package".

"Oh honey, I love you too. The whole package, honest. I just feel insecure about myself".

"Well, let me help with that". He grabbed both of her boobs. "They feel alright to me. They look so dark too! So dark I can hardly see them!". Chris was laughing so hard. "David, you are such a hotdog!".

He grabbed her back and ran his hands up and down. "Back seems ok to me! Perfect actually". He spun her around. "Color is perfect too!". He squeezed her butt, and then turned her around. "Butt is like a perfect specimen straight off the assembly line". He spun her around again.

"Time for the face. Face is exquisite- bluest eyes there have ever been. And the most luscious lips. Any man who doesn't fall in love with her is a fool, and any man who does fall in love with her would be a fool to let her go".

She kissed him. "You are too kind, husband of mine, and I am never letting you let me go".

He kissed her again. "It's not even on my radar".

They swam a little longer, and then got out to go back home.

As they walked in, Chris' phone went off. It was Bridgit.

"Have to work late, so Charlie and I are just going to go to bed early tonight. Thanks for the offer though, we love you!"

"Love you both!". Chris hit send and then put her phone down. She went and changed out of her suit and into some yoga pants and a tank top. She made David a sandwich for lunch while he changed, and grabbed herself some yogurt and a bowl of sliced fruit. She poured him a glass of peach tea, and poured herself a glass of water. After they ate, they lounged on the couch and watched a movie. They eventually fell asleep, and slept for a couple of hours. When they woke up, David ordered them dinner from their favorite deli, and then he and Chris enjoyed the hot tub for most of the evening.

As they stood up to get out of the hot tub, Chris wrapped her arms around David. "Honey, I just want you to know….no matter what happens tomorrow at the specialist, I am here, and I love you, and I will get you through this like you got me through so many things before. This time will be no different. And these last two days with you, have been the best yet. So thank you, for taking care of me so well." She kissed him, and hugged him tight.

"Babe, you take care of me. You make me want to do things for you. And you drive me crazy in the best of ways with your impeccable looks, your hot body, but it's your heart and your spirit that I love more than anything. I am in love with you because of you, babe. These last two days have been amazing. I hope we have many more just like them". He kissed her passionately and picked her up a little.

"I love you, Counselor."

"I love you more, Lieutenant".

They climbed out of the hot tub and dried off and went inside. Chris jumped into the shower, and then put on her pajamas. David closed the hot tub down, and then showered and changed as well. He locked the doors and got her a glass of water and set the alarm, and came to bed.

They both went to bed, but neither of them really slept. They were both worried about the doctor's appointment.

***Wednesday***

Chris woke up around 8, and found that David had slipped out of bed without waking her. She got up and showered and changed and then went to the kitchen and found him coming in the door.

"I went and got us breakfast, babe. Fresh squeezed OJ, nice, warm bagels, and fresh cream cheese".

"Sounds wonderful, honey".

They ate breakfast and then gathered their things to go to the doctor. Chris had made a list of questions in case they said David's spot was bad, and a list of questions in case the spot was good.

David drove them there, and Chris could tell he was so excited to be driving his Mercedes again. They got to the doctor's office about 20 minutes early, and the nurse had some paperwork for them to fill out, so Chris took care of it.

They were called back about 10 minutes later. The nurse came in and stated that the doctor wanted an MRI on David. She stayed in the room while he went for that, and he was back in the room about 40 minutes later. Luckily for her, there had been plenty of magazines for her to read and stay occupied.

"Hi, how was it?"

"Long, boring. But, it's over". David looked irritated.  
He sat back and put his arm around her. She offered him a Sports Illustrated, but he shook his head no.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Dr. Stewart. I have your test results. After looking at your x-rays, and at your MRI results, I think what we are seeing is just a lesion. In the organs, that is basically a bruise. It will heal on its own, and it isn't life threatening. I want to monitor it, so I will see you back here in about 3 months. However, I need you to monitor yourself in the meantime. If you are having headaches, or moodiness, or issues with memory or balance, I want you to call me and we will get you in. There is one more thing that we need to speak with you about, however. We took some blood to see if you had an infection anywhere, and the numbers are alarming. So I had the resident phlebotomist check it out. It seems that they decided to run some more tests just to be sure, and they will be in to speak with you in just a moment". He shook hands with both of them, and then left. The nurse came in and took David's vitals. She asked them to fill out a background form regarding his health history. The doctor came in just as she was finished, and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Dr. Larkin." They all shook hands.

"So, I am here to tell you that your blood panel indicates that your white count is extremely high. I ran it a few times, and it came back the same each time. So I ran another blood panel, and I am afraid that you have leukemia. We can treat it, and I have no doubts that you will beat this. However, I would like to get you started on a treatment plan right away."

Chris fought back tears. David looked stunned. The doctor continued.

"I recommend our most used treatment plan, as it is most effective. One to two rounds of chemo, and then we check again and see if we are better. Blood transfusions as needed. Treatment can be in office or can be oral and taken at home".

David nodded. "Whatever you think is best".

"I think that one round of in office chemo should be started, and then if you tolerate that well, the in home version can be tried. Can you come in, say Friday, around 11?". David nodded.

"In the meantime, I want you to do a cleanse. Fresh juices, raw veggies, no meat, no dairy, and no caffeine. No processed foods. Plenty of rest and ½ your body weight in ounces of water daily". David nodded. The doctor handed Chris a list of the juices and which ones to mix together and drink when.

"Thank you, Dr. Larkin".

They got up and went to the front desk. The nurse handed them several forms about do's and don'ts, and then an appointment card about Friday.

They walked to the car. She reached for David's hand, but he brushed her away. She got into the car without saying a word. They had a silent ride home, and David was driving fast and reckless, which was scaring Chris.

They finally got to their apartment, and went to the elevator. She got in and got as far away from him as possible. When the doors opened, she got out of the elevator and unlocked the apartment and went inside. David came in behind her and went straight to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. She tried to go in there as well, and the door was locked. So she went to the balcony, and went in through the bathroom. She found him sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands. She went over to him and put her hand on his back.

"Leave me alone, please." He turned away from her.

She turned, and headed for the closet. She threw some clothes into a duffle bag, grabbed her makeup and her toiletries, and a few pairs of shoes. Then she went out the bedroom door, and shut it behind her. She left him a note, and then left the house. The note said "I told you I was going to stand by you. Why won't you let me? Call me when you are ready to face this". Love, Chris.

She grabbed her purse and her computer bag, and left.

She got to the car, and loaded her stuff into it. She started driving and realized she had nowhere to go. She ended up renting a room at the W hotel in Manhattan.

As soon as she got to her room, she closed the curtains, and laid down. And then, she cried.

***Chris and David's apartment***

David cried for a little bit. Then he went outside for fresh air. About 10 minutes later, he went back in and took a nap on the couch. He slept till after dark. Around 8, he woke up, and saw Chris' note. He had a sinking feeling that she wasn't coming back this time.

***The hotel***

Chris napped too. She woke up and ordered room service. Then she changed into her comfy pajama shorts and a tank top. She climbed up into bed, and turned the TV on, and vegged out. She briefly wondered if David had seen her note, but she decided that he would call her when he was ready. She texted Bridgit and Lisa that she had a suite at the W and they were more than welcome to join her.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Bridgit and Lisa came in when Chris answered the door.

"Hi, beautiful nieces".

"Aunt Chris! What are you doing here? This suite is great!" Bridgit set Charlie down in her car seat, and hugged Chris. Lisa hugged Chris too. Chris shut the door, and brought them inside.

"David was diagnosed with leukemia today, and he won't let me in. It was the strangest thing ever. We had a wonderful two days, very romantic and fun. And yesterday, he told me that I set the bar when it comes to loving him and taking care of him, and I promised him that he and I would get through whatever we found out at the doctor's. And now he won't let me. So I left, and I don't know if I am going back. I haven't ever seen him like this."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. It was clear that she loved David with her whole heart, and with everything that she had. She was just as confused by this as the girls were.

Bridgit and Lisa tried to console her and take her mind of things, so they found a great movie on Netflix, and then they all got into the fluffy robes, and Bridgit put Charlie on the bed between her and Chris. It worked for a little bit, but not for long. Chris just couldn't stop thinking about him, and how they ended up here.

***The apartment***

David made himself dinner, and moped around. He considered texting his wife, or calling her. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so, because he wasn't ready to face his diagnosis yet. He knew why he was doing this. He was scared, and he didn't want Chris to see him on the brink of death. He wanted to always be strong for her no matter what. He was selfish to have pushed her away and he understood that it hurt her. He would do anything to get her back, but he just seemed stuck.

He finally decided a text would be the best ice breaker. "I still love you, babe".

What he didn't know is that Chris had turned her phone to Do Not Disturb, and wasn't staring at her phone, pining for him.

***The hotel***

Bridgit and Lisa and Charlie left around midnight. Charlie was fast asleep in her carrier. Chris assured them she would be ok, and that she would be in touch in the morning. They gave her lots of hugs and then said goodnight. She locked the door, and took off the robe and climbed into bed. She checked her phone, and saw the message from David. It touched her and tore her to pieces all at the same time. She sent him one back that said "I love you too but you pushed me away. Away is what you want, so away is what you get". She turned the phone to sleep and rolled over.

***The next morning***

David woke up, and reached for his wife. He remembered when he realized the bed was empty. He grabbed his phone and saw her text. He responded "can we talk?"

Chris, at the hotel, woke up and ordered room service for breakfast. She turned on the Today show, and lounged around a bit. She decided not to be around her phone at all, and put it in the drawer. She ate, and then put on some yoga capris and a tank, and went for a run on the track in the exercise room. 8 miles later, she came back to the room and took a shower. She wanted to call David so bad, but he was the one who had pushed her away, so she felt like he should contact her. And this time, it was going to take more than flowers, and nice dinners, and massages to make it up to her. She was seriously considering the fact that they weren't right for each other anymore. Problem was, she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't want to start over with anyone else, and she didn't want to leave David. She didn't feel as though he wanted her anymore, even though the last two days he had been telling her how irresistible she was. She was more hurt by all of this than she had ever been hurt by anyone before, including him.

She drew the curtains, and took a long nap. When she woke up, she headed for the spa.

David, spent the day at the apartment, working on briefs for his upcoming trials. He was heartbroken, and the house was too quiet without Chris. He had made the stuff for his cleanses, but all he wanted was her, back in his arms.

He checked his phone. No response to the last text.

***Later that night***

Chris woke up from her nap and headed to the spa. She got a facial, and mudbath. She felt like a new woman- a new woman who was missing a very large piece of herself.

She sadly headed back to the room.

She ordered a salad for dinner, and then she got her phone out of the drawer. She ignored David's text, and sent one to Bridgit.

"I think I am going to go back to work tomorrow. Will you go by the apartment and get me an outfit and bring it to me? I will need my black capri dress pants, emerald green short sleeve blouse, and my black open toed flats. I am ok on makeup and jewelry".

"Sure Aunt Chris. Be there in 20".

***Chris and David's apartment***

David was surprised to hear a knock at the door. He opened it to find Bridgit and Charlie.

"Bridgit, hi! How are you?"

"I am good, may I come in?" He nodded.

"Aunt Chris asked me to come get her some clothes, so I am going to get them and then just get out of your way."

He nodded. She set Charlie's car seat down, and headed towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged with Chris' hanging bag and a pair of shoes.

"Ok, I guess that's it".

"Can you please tell me where she is? I am miserable without her. Is she ok?"

Bridgit hesitated. "She's ok. She's hurt. She feels like you don't want her anymore, and that you pushed her away. She feels like she isn't good enough for you anymore.

"I tried to text her, but she is barely responding. I don't know what to do".

"I mean, I –"

"Please, tell me where she is. I will go to her myself".

"I don't know if that's a good idea, David."

"What if I wrote her a note? Would you at least take it to her?"

"I promise, I will give her the note. I cannot promise that she will read it though".

"fair enough. Give me 5 minutes and I will have it written".

He ran to the office and wrote her a note. He tried to be apologetic but romantic, and sincere from the heart. He put it in an envelope, and took it back to Bridgit.

"Here, let me help you with all of this". He carried the hanging bag, and her shoes, while Bridgit carried Charlie and the car seat. They got to the car, and David hung the bag in the back seat and set the shoes on the seat. He zipped the note inside the bag so it wouldn't get lost.

"Bridgit, please, tell her that I am sorry and that I love her. If she reads the note, she will know that. If she doesn't, at least she will hear it from you".

She nodded. "I will".

"Tell her I will be waiting by the phone or by the door, whichever she chooses. Hell, I will come get her if she wants. I just want, and need her here".

"Ok David. Get some rest. Good night".

Bridgit headed towards the parking garage exit, as David slowly walked back to the elevators.

****The hotel***

Chris was in her pajamas, watching TV. She heard a knock on the door, and opened it to find Bridgit and Charlie.

"Hello, come in, come in!". She took the car seat from Bridgit and set it on the bed.

"Hi sweet Charlie! You are adorable!"

"Thanks for going to the apartment Bridgit, I really appreciate it".

"Aunt Chris, I need to tell you something. David put a note in your hanging bag. I promised him I would give it to you, but I didn't promise you would read it, because well, I can't promise that. But he asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he's sorry, and he is waiting by the phone or the door, whichever you choose".

"Thanks Bridgit."

"He's a mess. He misses you. He needs and wants you to come home, Aunt Chris. So just think about it, ok?"

Chris nodded. She and Bridgit hugged goodbye, and then Bridgit and Charlie left.

Chris went and hung up the hanging bag and opened it to get the note out.

"My dearest Christine:

There are not enough words to tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was selfish, and scared. I never dreamed that you would pack a bag and leave- and I am sorry that I caused you to do so. Please call or text me so we can get through this. Bridgit told me that you think you aren't enough for me-that's not true. I love you with everything I have and I want you to come home please. Or at least talk to me so we can work this out.

I love you,

David."

She thought about it for a long time. She finally grabbed her cell phone and sent him a text. "The W. Room 412. Call anytime".

She turned out the lights and went to sleep.

****45 minutes later****

There was a knock at the door. She got up, in a daze, and answered the door. It was David.

"David, it's almost midnight!".

"Can I come in, please?"

She nodded and after he came in, she shut the door behind him.

She stumbled and turned on the light at the nightstand, and then got back in the bed, and sat up.

He had a bouquet of flowers, and some chocolate dipped strawberries, and a couple bottles of her favorite coconut water. He also had a plastic tumbler with juice for himself.

"I brought you flowers- I think I got all your favorites- bells of Ireland, pink gladiolus, and white roses".

"Thank you David, but roses aren't going to work this time".

"I also brought chocolate covered strawberries, and your favorite Sobe coconut water."

"Thank you".

"Babe, I am really trying here".

"I know you are. I am giving you credit for that".

They didn't speak for a few minutes. "Why did you push me away?"

"I don't know. I am scared, and I was being selfish. I didn't process the news well, at all. I know that. I should have turned to you. But I want you to always see me as the strong one, the one who takes care of you. I don't handle vulnerability well".

She nodded. He continued. " I am so sorry you thought I wanted you to leave me completely. I never meant for that to happen babe. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I am so lucky because you happened to me twice".

She smiled. "Then let me help you through this. I will make you the juices, I will make you the meals that fit the plan, I will go with you to the appointments, I will do it all babe. Just like you did for me".

He nodded. "I would love that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I am trying. I am just confused on how this happened".

He scooted towards the headboard, and put his arm around her. "Me too. I feel so out of control. One minute I am this high class lawyer with the most beautiful wife, and the perfect life. Absolutely perfect. And the next, I am in the hospital, losing my memory for a bit, and finding out I can't work or drive and my beautiful wife has to do everything while I sit on my ass. And just when I thought it was over, I find out I have leukemia. And it's like the roller coaster I thought you and I were getting off, just started all over again. I just need to be back to normal, babe".

"We will get there, honey, I promise. But we have to do it together".

He nodded.

"Don't shut me out, honey. Whatever you need, I am here".

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. " I am really, really sorry Christine. You deserve way better than that, and I let you down".

"Let's start fresh. Let's start right now, tackling your treatment together."

He nodded. He kissed her, and they leaned back on the bed.

"Wanna stay here tonight? Or do you want to go home?"

"It's up to you honey. I just want to be with you".

"Well, I say we go home. Our bed is more comfortable than this one. And you have to go home sometime, babe. And I will be there, and you want to be where I am".

"Those are good reasons. But what about everything that you brought?"

"We will take it with us, of course".

"Did you drive here, or take a taxi?"

"I took a cab. I don't trust my driving at night".

"Good call".

"Well, my car is here, so we can load it up, when we leave".

She stood up to get ready, and he stood up too.

He put his arms around her, and she turned to face him.

"Still my wife?" She nodded.

"We gonna face this together? As a team?" He nodded.

He kissed her, and she hugged him back. "I gotta get changed, honey".

She looked at him. "you came all this way, and you brought flowers, and strawberries, and…"

"Babe. Babe. We will take them home with us, and we will eat them at home. Together".

"Ok". She grabbed her yoga capris and a tank from her bag, and quickly changed out of her pajamas. Then she started putting her clothes into the duffle bag, and grabbed her toiletries and makeup bag as well. She put the bag on the bed, and David went and got a cart from the elevator. He brought it back, and then she hung her bag on the cart, and put her suitcase on it. David set her flowers on the cart, and her box of strawberries. She had put the coconut water in her purse. She grabbed her computer bag, and they headed towards the elevator. She went to check out of the room, while he loaded the car. A few minutes later, she walked outside and he was waiting. He opened the door for her, and closed it for her.

He got in the car, and looked at her. "Do you trust me to drive you home, babe?"

She nodded. "But none of that fast, reckless, crazy stuff like yesterday".

"You got it, babe."

They drove home, and David did very well, driving at night. They pulled into the parking garage, and he parked the car. They got out, and split the stuff between them to carry to the elevator.

They came in the house and set the stuff down. She put the flowers on the table, and the strawberries in the fridge, while he hung the hanging bag in her closet and set her duffle bag on the bed. He came back to find her arranging the flowers on the table.

She got out the juicer and started juicing him some fresh fruit juices for the next day. David helped her by getting pitchers out for the different juices, and putting tape on them to label them.

After she rinsed off the juicer, she put it away. She headed for the bedroom and started unpacking the duffle bag. She changed back into her pajamas, and started a load of laundry, and then came back to find David in bed, waiting for her.

She turned the bathroom light off, and climbed into bed.

"Babe, can I hold you tonight?"

"Of course, honey". He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Chris and David slept late, and woke up around 9. They snuggled for a bit before getting out of bed.

"I love waking up with you, Chris. Just like we used to, in your loft".

"Those were some great times, honey".

"What do we have going on today?"

"You aren't allowed to have any food. Just juices and the cleanse meds."

"No food at all?"

"No honey. But it's just until tomorrow, at your doctor's appointment. Then you can start eating raw fruits and veggies again, and some lean meats, like fish."

"When do I get steak and potatoes?"

"Not sure. But I will ask the doctor tomorrow at your appointment".

"So what are my juice choices?"

"Well, we have orange, watermelon, strawberry kiwi, apple, pear, grapefruit, tomato, and carrot. What would you like?"

"No idea, babe".

He thought for a minute. "Can I have it in milkshake form?"

"No dairy, honey. So no milk, and no ice cream".

"This is going to be rough".

David climbed out of bed, and Chris followed.

He poured himself a big glass of orange juice, and then another glass of apple, pear, and strawberry kiwi juice.

Chris decided as a show of solidarity, she would have only liquids with him too. So she poured herself some strawberry kiwi juice, and added a splash of pear. She came and sat next to him out on the balcony.

"We don't have to hang around here today, honey. We can go see a movie, or go to the bookstore, or whatever you want to do. We can go up to the pool, or go running in Central Park…"

"My meds that I have to take are the kind I need to take close to home, babe. It also says it makes you sleepy, so maybe I will sleep all day".

"That sounds nice".

He looked at her and kissed the top of her forehead. "You can eat, babe. You don't have to do the juice thing for me".

"We are in this together, babe. This is not a you thing, this is a we thing".

She went inside and got his meds ready. She poured him a big glass of water. And then she started making a list of the veggies and fruits she wanted to have delivered for him.

"Do you want spinach, cucumber, blackberry, blueberry, grape, and mango? Anything else?"

"those are fine, babe. Thanks".

She got out her computer, and placed an order for delivery.

She watched David take his meds, and then he went to the bathroom. What a fun day this was going to be.

***Friday morning***

Chris woke David up, and they got ready for his appointment. She had filled out all of the paperwork the night before online, so they shouldn't have to do anything but sign in once they get there.

She decided to dress casual since she didn't know how long they would be there. She put on yoga capris, and a baseball tee. She packed a bag of books for her and David, and made them both a water bottle. She also put a phone charger in the bag, and some snacks for both of them if they said he could eat. She made them both tumblers of juice, and then got out the paperwork to find the address of the office, so that she could put it in to her phone.

David came out ready to go. He looked tired, thinner, and anxious.

She handed him his juice, and he groaned as he took it from her.

"Last time, honey. Well, maybe".

"I want real food. Even if it's raw, I still want it."

He drank the juice and then they left to go to the appointment.

He locked the door behind them, and they headed to the elevator.

"Do you want me to drive, honey?"

"No, I can do it".

They walked to the car, and got in. She started the maps app, and then he grabbed her hand. They held hands the rest of the way.

***Doctor's office***

Chris signed them in, and they were called back pretty quickly.

The nurse took David's vitals. The doctor came in right after, and talked to them first.

"Did you make a decision?"

"I think I want to do the IV chemo".

"Sounds good. You will come to us to get it once a week. You will need to have a driver with you, so that you can rest on the way home."

He nodded.

"What about my diet during the chemo?"

"Healthy is the key. Raw, fresh, lots of fruits and veggies. Minimal red meat. Chicken, fish, grilled, not fried. Limit your caffeine, and limit your processed foods. As long as you are getting all of your food groups, I will be happy. This is going to be taxing on your body. Night sweats, nightmares, excessive thirst, lack of energy and intense cravings are all common symptoms. I will prescribe Phenergan, for nausea. It will help you sleep too."

"When is his first treatment, Dr?"

"Today. Should only take about 30 minutes, once we get him set up. I would set aside 3 hours each time from now on though".

Chris was writing all of this down, and taking notes so she could remember it later.

"Physical activity still ok?"

"If you have the energy to do it, then do it. You will need to limit your exposure to hospitals and people who have been sick though".

She left, and gave Chris a card with her personal number on it. "Call me if you have concerns this weekend. He should be tired the rest of the day today, and possibly tomorrow, but back to his normal self by Sunday".

The nurse came in and put his IV in, and took them to the room where the chemo was administered. She hooked the IV bag to his line, and then hung it on the pole. They sat there about 30 minutes, and David rested for a good bit of the time.

After they finished, the nurse came over and unhooked everything, and told them they were free to go, and had Chris set up the next appointment.

"Can he eat regular food now?"

"Yes, but don't overdo it. And nothing heavy".

"One last question- how many treatments are we talking here?"

"12-15",

"Thank you".

She helped David to the car, and then got in.

"What are you hungry for, honey?"

"Meat. How about hibachi to go?"

"Sounds great!". She called their favorite place and ordered him what he asked for, the steak, chicken, and shrimp with fried rice and vegetables. She ordered herself the filet and lobster, also with fried rice and veggies. Salad for both. They swung by to get it, and then headed home.

They made it inside their home and he went to sit on the couch.

"How you feeling, honey?"

"Mellow, but hungry."

"Well, it is ready, Let's eat".

They ate lunch, and then David napped the rest of the day. Chris sent Mary Beth a text. "Wanna come over?"

Mary Beth texted back "Sure! See you around 3".

Chris went to check on David, and covered him with a blanket. He was sleeping so soundly.

She watched Tv and finished her hibachi while she waited on Mary Beth.

Mary Beth got there at 3, and they went out on the balcony so that they wouldn't disturb David.

"How is he doing?"

"Well, his skull fracture is healing and he is able to drive again. However, they took a blood sample, part of their routine thing. They discovered that he has leukemia, so we started that treatment today. It's been a week of hell, Mary Beth.". Chris looked down.

"Oh Chris. I am so sorry. David is strong, he will pull through this. You two will pull through this".

"We have had our moments. I spent the night at a hotel night before last. He pushed me away, shut me out. So I packed a bag and went to a hotel. I was going to stay another night, and sent Bridgit to come get me an outfit, so I could work today, and that's when he-well, we- came to our senses."

"Glad to hear it. You two are great together, and regardless of whatever is thrown in your path, you will find your way-together".

Chris nodded.

"I feel like someone is sitting on my chest, Mary Beth. I am so scared for him...I know that I did life without him for a while, but I am not ready to do it again".

"You won't have to, Christine. He got you through your cancer, and you will get him through this. 3 days ago, you were ready to get him through a brain tumor. This is just a different spot, is all".

"How's work? I miss it, so much".

"It's ok. Not really any big cases coming in. But we are all caught up on paperwork".

"That's good".

"So what is the plan for David?"

"He chose IV chemo. So he has to go once a week for 12-15 treatments. Then we will re-scan and go from there".

"Sounds good. Glad the doctor caught it early".

"Yeah, me too. He had his first one today, and it's made him sleepy. He should rebound by Sunday, she said. Lots of raw fruits and raw veggies, lean fish and chicken, and not a lot of heavy veggies or red meat. That's the part that is driving him crazy, because he is a meat and potatoes man".

"So is Harvey".

They sat there for a few more minutes, and then Chris looked at Mary Beth. "I need to go check on David".

"Sure. It was great to see you".

"Thanks for coming by, Mary Beth".

"Anytime, Chris. I am sorry I have to go so soon, but I need to pick up Alice".

Chris walked Mary Beth to the door, and then went to check on David. He was sleeping soundly. She changed into some pajama shorts and t-shirt, and laid down beside him. Without waking up, he wrapped his arms around her and they slept for 3 more hours.

Chris had knots in her stomach. She had no idea how they were going to get through the next 12 weeks.

To be continued….


End file.
